The Shy Girl and the 'Awesome' Guy
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: Dakota Candice Jones is a shy girl with low self-esteem. What will happen when that interferes with her love life and life decisions?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know it's the beginning of the school year and Dakota, Alfred, and Matthew are in 10th grade.**

My brothers Alfred (Al) and Matthew (Matt) and I walk down to the bus stop two block away from our house to go to school (obviously). I'm clutching my journal to my chest with my wheat colored hair covering the right side of my face, Al's eating a hamburger, and Matt's eating one of the maple cinnamon rolls I made as we walk down. I pull the hood of my dark green hoodie up to cover my face as we walk down. Al's friends Matthias and Gilbert were already there along with one of my friend Lilli and her brother Vash. I give a small smile to Lilli and Vash. I then silently pull my pen out of my messenger bag and start doodling in my journal. You see I'm a shy girl who doesn't like to be noticed. And I have several 5 subject notebooks that are my journals but the one I'm drawing in is my newest one that's not filled with book ideas, drawing, recipes, video game scores, personal research (I love science especially Zoology and Genetics), fashion designs, and my diary entries. Thing is everyone (besides my brothers, Lilli, and the people that don't notice me) think I only have one journal cause they all have the same cover. Camouflage. Not that stupid girl pink camouflage, the real black, brown, and dark green camouflage. I look up to see the bus coming down the road and close my journal and put my pen in my bag. By this time everyone from this area of the neighborhood is here. When I get on the bus I follow Lilli and Vash to sit with them like usual. Lilli asks me about the outfit I'm working on right now and I answer in my naturally quiet voice that it's almost finished. Vash then asks me if I'm going to help with the costumes for the play this year. I nod and turn to the page with some of the design ideas I already made in my journal for the play this year, Footloose. As this happens I feel like I'm being watched so I look up to meet the red eyes of my brother's albino friend 'the awesome' Gilbert. I blush bright red in embarrassment and look back down to my journal and tug my hood down further to hide my face. Lilli nudges me and gives me a questioning look. I shake my head signaling I don't what to talk about it. When we get to school I wave to Lilli and head to my locker to switch books and stuff. I really like my schedule this year. This is it:

_Homeroom_

_Science_

_Latin_

_Math_

_P.E. /study hall (every other day)_

_Lunch_

_Fashion design/food and culture (fd 1st semester f&amp;c 2nd semester)_

_English_

_Social studies_

_Study hall (go to the library every time)_

And that's my schedule. Oh and I have homeroom with my brother's and Al's friends... and boyfriend Arthur. Yes my brother is gay so what. In homeroom I just observe the room and everyone. Al is holding Arthur's hand, Gilbert is talking to Francis, and Antonio, and Matthias is annoying Lukas. Basically... it's a normal day so far. I look back to Gilbert to find him staring at me our eyes meet and I blush bright red and turn and start flipping through pages in my journal flustered. Reader, your probably wondering why I get flustered went I make eye contact with Gilbert... Well I like him. But it's not like he will ever like me back... I'm too shy and can't even talk to people with out messing up and running away. And he's 'the awesome' Gilbert. And I'm just not awesome enough...

After homeroom I head to science with my Swedish friend Lira. Lira is a quite girl but she can be very over dramatic. "Ok class, you and a partner are going to be working on a lab today and its due tomorrow," the teacher says. Kids start to look around for who they will pair up with. "And I will picking the partners at random." Que the groans of disappointment. "First Lira... and... Matthias." Lira sit stock straight. Lira likes Matthias but won't admit it. "Alfred and Arthur... Antonio and Francis... Feliciano and Ludwig... Heracles and Sadik... Tino and Berwald... and finally Gilbert and Dakota." "What!" I say high pitched but quiet voice.

**A/n: so here is my new story. So Dakota is very shy and has very low self-esteem. Any questions and I'll answer them.**


	2. Vote

Okay I'm going to be real with you people. I have a lot of stories I need to finish, some I want to start and some I need to rewrite. Problem is I need to focus on one story. But which one? So I'm going to have you guys vote. Heres how its going to go.

On I'm going to do a poll on my profile or you can comment

Wattpad and deviantart. Comment on what you want me to focus on.

Heres what to chose:

Phoenix Jackson (make side story or make it its own story? Idk on that...)

The New Goddess (rewrite and change plot a bit?)

Godly Experiment (percy jackson and the Olympians) (new)

Reality Versus Fantasy (original story not a fanfiction) (new)

Finding courage (rise of the guardians) (new)

Sequal to Cry x Reader (new)

Blackest of midnight (rewrite) (twilight)

Stuck in amnesia with youtubers

The shy girl and the awesome guy (hetalia)

Red string (rewrite) (hetalia)

A spanish dancer and a karate captain (ouran high school host club)

All of this im going to keep track of on my ipad. While this is going on I'm not going to update and write only when I really want to. My friends who are going to read this you can't freak out on me. I really need to do this. The due date of this poll will be February 28 2015. Kay guy? Now vote.


	3. Notice

So I know I said I won't post any thing and what not. But I decided to deal with some of the stuff in my life first so the voting is going to go on till I feel like I can write again and have my life outside of the internet sorted. I might answer comments but ill try. I just need to finish tests, start and get used to my new class that I'll be starting next semester, deal with all the shit I'm getting for my relationship, and deal with some problems at home. I truly am sorry. But I need to figure out my life before I start writing again.


End file.
